muafandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance
Appearances Characters that appear as alternate costumes are listed under the original character in italics. All playable characters have four different costumes, except Moon Knight, who only has three. All characters appear on all consoles unless otherwise noted. Playable Characters * Captain America ** US Agent * Deadpool * Elektra * Human Torch * Iceman * Invisible Woman * Iron Man ** War Machine * Luke Cage * Mr. Fantastic * Ms. Marvel ** Sharon Ventura * Spider-Man ** Scarlet Spider * Spider-Woman ** Arachne ** Spider-Girl * Storm * Thing * Thor ** Beta Ray Bill * Wolverine Unlockable Characters * Black Panther * Blade * Daredevil * Dr. Strange * Ghost Rider ** Vengeance ** Phantom Rider * Nick Fury * Silver Surfer Xbox 360, PS3, Wii only * Colossus * Moon Knight Game Boy Advance exclusives *Jean Grey *Namor *Vision Play Station Portable exclusives *Black Widow **Yelena Belova *Captain Marvel **Genis-Vell **Mahr-Vehl *Hawkeye *Ronin X Box 360 exclusives * Cyclops * Hawkeye * Hulk * Nightcrawler * Dr. Doom ** Kristoff Vernard * Magneto ** Xorn * Sabretooth * Venom ** Angelo Fortunato ** Mac Gargan Bosses *Scorpion *Bullseye *Winter Soldier *Radioactive Man *Fin Fang Foom *Crimson Dynamo *Mysterio *MODOK *Attuma *Tiger Shark *Kraken *Dragon Man *Ultimo *Grey Gargoyle *Mandarin *Rhino *Shocker *Arcade Bot *Blackheart *Mephisto *Wrecker *Thunderball *Piledriver *Bulldozer *Lizard *Enchantress *Executioner *Ulik *Kurse *Ymir *Baron Mordo *Ultron *Loki *Destroyer Armor *Gladiator *Starbolt *Warstar *Hussar *Neutron *Deathbird *Super Skrull *Paibok *Titannus *Galactus *Dark Captain America *Dark Colossus *Dark Cyclops *Dark Psylocke *Dark Spider-Man *Dark Thor *Dark Fantastic Four **Dark Mr. Fantastic **Dark Invisible Woman **Dark Human Torch **Dark Thing *Doctor Doom NPC *SHIELD Agent *Hank Pym *Wyatt Wingfoot *Jarvis *Weasel *Dum Dum Dugan *Bruce Banner *Namorita *Ancient One *Wong *Professor X *Clea *Senator Kelly *Hermod *Lady Sif *Valkyrie *Balder *Heimdall *Tyr *Volla *Uatu *Karnak *Lockjaw *Crystal *Triton *Gorgon *Medusa *Black Bolt *Corsair *Princess Lilandra *Skrull Empress *Skrull Scientist *Odin Locations Act I *Flight Deck *Command Deck *Barracks *Upper Batteries *Stark Tower *Iron Man's Lab *Wrechworks *Omega Exterior *Project Labs *Primary Lift *Top Deck *SHIELD Outpost *Temple of Negrete *Atlantean Trenches *Atlantean Throne *Defenders' Crypt *Ancients' Hall *Golden Court *Celestial Hall *Forbidden Passage *Mandarin's Court Act II *Inner Sanctum *Sanctuary *Castle Doom *Big Top *Fair Grounds *Pinball *Fun House *Mephisto's Realm *Inferno *Sepulcher *Stygian Abyss Act III *Courtyard of the Gods *Warriors' Hall *Bifrost Bridge *Midgard Gate *Asgard *Odin's Courtyard *Grand Hall *The Great Forge *Shore of Corpses *Battlegrounds *Ymir's Domain *Spire's Ascent *Raven's Spire Act IV *Royal Library *Royal Court *Fighter Bay *Hyperdrive *Outer Hull *Observation Deck *Science Section *Sky Towers *Aeronautics *Cityscape *Heights of Progress *World Devourer Act V *Doomstark Tower *Iron Man's Lab *Castle Doom *Doom's Lair *Doom's Dimension *Doom's Lab *Doom's Throne Items *Super Soldier Serum *Mutant Amplifier *Tome of Asarius Cast *Dee Bradley Baker - Nightcrawler *Adrienne Barbeau - Lady Sif *Gregg Berger - Thing, Attuma, Galactus *Steven Jay Blum - Wolverine, Venom, AIM Trooper, Rhino, Viking Warrior, Skrull Scientist *Trev Broudy - Captain America *Gabrielle Carteris - Elektra, Enchantress *Larry Cedar - Loki *Cam Clarke - Thor, Daredevil, Weasel, Heimdall *Chris Cox - Silver Surfer *John Cygan - Iron Man *Robin Atkin Downes - Crimson Dynamo, Bruce Banner, Dark Cyclops *Greg Eagles - Luke Cage, Gorgon, Super Skrull *Paul Eiding - Ymir *Quinton Flynn - Spider Man, Arcade *Crispin Freeman - Winter Soldier, Atlantean Armored *Nika Futterman - Black Widow, Valkyrie, Volla, Deathbird *Michael Gough - MODOK, Shocker, Piledriver *Richard Green - Magneto *Kim Mai Guest - Crystal, Dark Psylocke *Michael Hagiwara - Wong *James Horan - Doctor Strange, Ultron *Jerry Houser - Hank Pym *Marabina Jaimes - Ronin, Clea, Princess Lilandra *Tom Kane - Grey Gargoyle, Professor X, Kurse, Triton *John Kassir - Deadpool *Josh Keaton - Human Torch, Hermod *Phil LaMarr - Black Panther, Colossus, Moon Knight, Uatu *Dawnn Lewis - Storm *Nancy Linari - Medusa *Peter Lurie - Hulk, Sabretooth, Bullseye, Executioner, Dark Elves *Scott MacDonald - Cyclops, Nick Fury, Dum Dum Dugan, Corsair *Danica McKellar - Invisible Woman *David Naughton - Mister Fantastic *Nolan North - Ghost Rider, Hawkeye *Khary Payton - Blade, Paibok *Phil Proctor - Jarvis, Baron Mordo *Peter Renaday - Namor, Odin *Clive Revil - Doctor Doom *Roger Rose - Vision, Captain Marvel *James Sie - Radioactive Man, Fin Fang Foom, Mandarin, Ancient One *David Sobolov - Blackheart, Titannus *April Stewart - Ms Marvel, Namorita, Hussar *Fred Tatasciore - Krang, Mephisto, Thunderball, Ulik *James Arnold Taylor - Iceman, Mysterio, Bulldozer, Lizard *Tasia Valenza - Spider Woman *Sarah Waits - Jean Grey *Beau Weaver - Scorpion, Tiger Shark, Starbolt *Dave Wittenberg - SHIELD Agent, Wyatt Wingfoot, Wrecker, Balder, Gladiator Notes Marvel Ultimate Alliance is an action role playing released by Raven Software and Activision in October 2006 in US Previously referred to as Marvel Legends, this game features over 24 playable characters and 140 character appearances. *Requirements: Wilie support, Xbox Live, PNP, WiiConnect24, Internet *Input: Mouse, keyboard, SIXAXIS Controller, Xbox 360 wireless controller, Wii Remote, Nunchuk Features The game features over 140 characters from the Marvel Universe. Players are able to create teams, and have online and co-operative play, for up to four players. In arcade mode players will have to fight for the most kills in order to get the experience points at the end of the level. There are also special comic book missions, revisiting a moment in a character's past and facing a classic arch rival. Characters may have up to four costumes, which can alter the stats of the character. Players will fight in mid air, underwater and on the ground, with fully destructible and interactive environments in over seventeen locations, traveling around different locales on planet Earth, different dimensions, and even the depths of space by the end of the game. The game has alternative endings, affected by the decisions the player(s) make throughout the game. These endings are based on whether or not the player chooses to complete optional missions. The game is quite rewarding for fans of Marvel's characters, providing lots of bonuses and nods to knowledgeable fans who know their comic history. Putting together teams of characters who have a shared history together, for example, may give team bonuses (ex. using Captain America, Iron Man, Thor and Ms. Marvel on the same team would yield you the Avengers, giving you a boost in attack damage for all team members). Using particular characters to interact with other NPCs can also yield additional dialogue, and villains will also react accordingly when met with their nemeses (for example, Bullseye will talk directly to Elektra upon seeing her in the first chapter). The game also features trivia games, artwork and many more references to the Marvel Universe. While many characters in the game by default are rendered with the appearance they have in the Ultimate Marvel line of comics, the world of the game is predominantly based upon that of the original Marvel Universe, with many villains, character designs and references to events that exist only in that continuity (for example, Galactus is the original Marvel Universe's version, not Ultimate Marvel's hive-minded robotic version). Versions The game is available through several gaming systems. Game Boy Advance Marvel: Ultimate Alliance has been altered for the Game Boy Advance port and has become a side-scrolling fighting game with minor RPG elements, such as the ability to alter your characters' stats. The graphics are simplified for this system and the selection of characters has also been reduced. Some additional gameplay modes were added into this version of the game including a S.H.I.E.L.D. Simulator, Time Challenges, Scavenger Hunts, and a Survival mode. Teams for this port consist of three characters and a striker, a non-playable fourth character who can be summoned to perform a powerful attack directed toward on-screen enemies. Playable characters include Spider-Man, Wolverine, Iceman, Blade, Captain America, Deadpool, Elektra, Ms. Marvel, Thor, and Thing. Special characters included in the game are Dr. Strange, Ghost Rider, Iron Man, Jean Grey, Namor, and Vision. Spider-Man, Wolverine, and Iceman are the game's starter team but as the game progresses, characters become unlocked as more missions are completed. PC The PC version is customizable, and many characters and their skins can be obtained from modding sites for play within the game. Also, the PC version's graphics vary depending on the customization of a user's settings. The PC version also features "intuitive mouse controls" and works with a gamepad. Playstation Portable The PSP version features simplified graphics, different characters, and extra features including the four exclusive playable Marvel characters Black Widow, Captain Marvel, Hawkeye and Ronin. Other things unique to this version are six exclusive comic book missions including one which contained Swordsman, an exclusive prequel mission, and three exclusive single-player gameplay modes. Added features include online play, microphone support (voice chat) and online-recordable player statistics. Wii The Wii version has a few features unique to its version including specific motion-sensitive controls for normal moves, Motion-sensitive controlled Special attacks, unique for each character, and access to any special move at any time. In this version there is no online play, but there is a normal multiplayer mode in which up to four players may play at once. It also features the characters Moon Knight and Colossus. Samus and Link were going to be Unlockable characters in this version, but Nintendo demanded their removal. Xbox 360 and PS3 The Xbox 360 version and the Playstation 3 version are virtually identical, with no major differences apart from the PS3's SIXAXIS controller. Activision released eight additional downloadable characters on the Xbox 360 via the Xbox Live Marketplace on April 26, 2007 in a set of packs: a hero and villain pack, both costing 500 Microsoft points each. However, if desired, the user may download both in a bundle pack, slightly reducing the overall cost of both separate for 800 Microsoft points. Four heroes are included, being Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Hawkeye, and the Hulk. There are also four villains - Magneto, Sabretooth, Venom, and Doctor Doom. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Gold Edition was released for the Xbox 360 on May 22, 2007. It has all eight downloadable heroes and villains that were originally available only on the Xbox 360 through download on Xbox Live. It also includes twelve new Xbox LIVE achievements and exclusive character costumes. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Special Edition (Platinum Hits) was released for the Xbox 360 on September 25, 2007. The feature set includes all of the Gold Edition extras and a bonus DVD. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance was also released as a companion with Forza 2 in specially marked Xbox 360 consoles during the Christmas season 2007. This release contains a copy of the initially released version of the game. PlayStation 2 Greatest Hits On August 19, 2007, a Special Edition Greatest Hits version was released for the PlayStation 2, including the game in its original form and a "bonus" DVD containing a making-of featurette. Xbox The Xbox version of the game has no changes from the standard PS2 edition, however, a community-based modification has been released which adds Colossus, Moon Knight, Gambit and Angel to the game.Xbox Special Edition Mod Released The mod includes new team bonuses for the characters, as well as updates and fixes for existing characters. An update is planned for summer of 2008 which will include additional features and fixes. All four exclusives are courtesy of Teancum of Marvel Mods, who took up the project. Triva *Thor is the only hero mentioned by name during the Villains' cuts scenes, otherwise the heroes are only referred to as "the heroes". *In Marvel Ultimate Alliance, Psylocke, Professor X, Beast, Gambit, Emma Frost, and the Punisher appears as NPC. Their are seen unconscious in Castle Doom. Easter Egg Coversations Just like X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse, Marvel Ultimate Alliance features Easter Egg coversations with the bosses and NPCs during the the various missions. Hero Teams These combinations give extra bonuses to the whole hero team. See individual articles for more information. * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Agile Warriors * Air Force * Alternate Identities * Arch Rivals * Assassins * Avengers * Bad to the Bone * Bruisers * Classic Avengers * Dark Past * Defenders * Double Date * Fantastic Four * Femme Fatale * Flashback * Freaks * Friendly Rivalry * Martial Artists * Marvel Knights * Marvel Royalty * Met His Maker * Natural Forces * Natural Leaders * New Avengers * New Fantastic Four * Power Platoon * Raven Ultimates * Rogues Gallery * Scorchers * Secret Defenders * Shaba Ultimates * Super Natural * Think Tanks * Weapon Specialists * West Coast Avengers * X-Men See also * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance/Story * Images from Marvel Ultimate Alliance * Characters from Marvel Ultimate Alliance * Other things related to Marvel Ultimate Alliance * Video Game Gallery:Marvel Ultimate Alliance Links and References *X-Men Legends *X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance official site * Marvel Ultimate Alliance trailer on youtube * Marvel Ultimate Alliance on youtube * Marvel Ultimate Alliance Gallery on ign.com * Gamespot trailer * IGN PS3 * 1up look into MUA * Gamespy information on MUA * Marvel Legends:An Unoffical Forum for MUA * X BOX Special Edition Mod Released * Gamespot's Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Xbox 360 page * IGN's Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Xbox 360 page Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Games